


Always and Forever

by Starofwinter



Series: Magical Noir [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: "Returned from the dead kiss"





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



Jaing wakes up long before Anomaly does, just as the sun dips over the horizon and fades from the windowsill.  Anomaly doesn’t even wake up when he gently lifts him into his lap, holding him close - he can feel the magician’s heart beating under his palm, and smell the sweet magic in his blood, and hear his soft breaths. 

* * *

The last time he’d held Anomaly in his arms, it had been while blood soaked their hands, and he begged quietly, “ _ Ni runi, ni runi _ , let me do this for you, let me turn you, don’t make me let you go-”

Anomaly had held his hands in trembling fingers, and he’d looked up at him with a sweet, shaky smile, and he whispered back, “I promised I wouldn’t.”

He  _ had _ , and Jaing had hated it, because it meant that  _ now _ , he would watch Anomaly die in his arms, and he’d never felt more helpless.  Did all vampires start with their souls entwined with someone else’s?  Did all of them lose them like this, helpless and watching their soul fade away while the one person they loved most in the world died in their arms?

He’d listened as Anomaly’s - as  _ his _ \- heart stopped, and he’d cried over the cold body in his arms, as cold as his own for the first time. 

* * *

And then,  _ and then _ , silver moonlight and blue and gold flames had caught his eye, as familiar now, decades later, as they’d been that first night they met.  He almost hadn’t said anything - what if it wasn’t Anomaly, what if he broke his own heart again?   But before he could stop it, Jaing had called his name, and it was like his heart had begun to beat again.  

“Jaing?”  His name was magic on those beautiful lips, and if he could cry, he would have.  “Oh, gorgeous,” Anomaly had whispered, and then he was in Jaing’s arms, pressed to his chest, beautiful and perfect and  _ alive _ .

Jaing caught his lips in a kiss, holding him almost too tight for a long moment, until Anomaly had to pull back to catch his breath.

“I didn’t think you were real.”

“I didn’t think you’d come back.”

“Always and forever,” Anomaly whispered, and kissed him again, “I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
